TRADE FOR LIFE
by kRieZt
Summary: AU-Story! Levi, seorang pendeta gereja sekaligus anggota divisi iscariot, menyelamatkan Eren dari serangan para monster yg telah membunuh keluarganya. kebencian Eren berujung pada balas dendam yg mematikan. Levi rela melakukan apa pun demi menyelamatkan jiwa Eren, bahkan jika itu harus bertukar nyawa dengannya. Tragedy & Angst. OOC, typo. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**TRADE FOR LIFE**

Cast : Levi, Eren

Rating : T

Genre : Tragdey, Drama, Angst

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Hisayama-sensei

Warning : AU Plot! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Chapter 1

Suara lonceng gereja pertanda waktu malam mulai dibunyikan beberapa kali. Burung-burung gelatik berterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain di jalanan kota pun segera berlarian pulang ke rumah mereka.

Seorang pastur muda berambut hitam meninggalkan menara gereja setelah melakukan tugasnya membunyikan lonceng. Dia kembali ke altar utama Gereja Suci Trost, sekedar memeriksa apakah masih ada jemaat yang beribadah di sana. Menjelang malam, biasanya sudah tidak ada aktifitas apa pun di gereja. Terkadang masih ada satu atau dua orang jemaat yang berdoa dalam diam di sana. Tugas Levi adalah mengingatkan mereka bahwa hari menjelang malam dan gereja akan segera ditutup. Setelah memastikan altar utama kosong, Levi mengunci pintunya dan kembali ke asrama.

Ketika dia sedang berjalan di koridor gedung asrama menuju kamarnya, sayup-sayup dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki menangis. Seperti rintihan meminta tolong atau perlindungan. Suara itu nyaris tersamarkan oleh bunyi derit batang kayu pohon besar serta lambaian daun yang bergesekkan satu sama lain karena tiupan angin. Jika bukan dia yang mendengar, mungkin suara itu tidak akan sampai ke telinganya. Dia bahkan sampai menghentikan langkahnya demi bisa mendengar suara tangisan itu dengan jelas. Ketika angin di luar sana berhenti berhembus, mendadak suara itu pun menghilang.

"Barusan tadi apa?" gumam Levi sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Namun suara itu kembali terdengar ketika dia hendak mengganti pakaiannya. Dilanda kegelisahan, Levi memutuskan untuk keluar mencari sumber suara itu. Saat dia sudah sampai di luar gedung asramanya, suara itu menghilang lagi. Dia kemudian menoleh ke gedung birokrasi di sebelah barat, mendapati lampu di satu ruangan di lantai 2 masih menyala.

"Apa Erwin juga mendengarnya?" Levi kemudian pergi ke gedung birokrasi untuk menemui orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala tadi adalah ruang kerja milik kepala gereja Erwin Smith. Hari sudah malam, dan dia masih bekerja. Meski dia seorang kepala gereja, dia masih sering turun memimpin doa pagi, memberi khutbah di hari Minggu, melakukan pembaptisan, pengakuan dosa, dan kegiatan harian gereja lainnya. Selesai melakukan semua itu, dia akan kembali ke ruangannya dan mengerjakan laporan untuk kemudian dikirim ke gereja pusat.

"Erwin, kau di dalam?" tanya Levi sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Erwin. Dia mendengar ada suara jawaban dari dalam, dan dia pun masuk.

"Oh, aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke asrama, Levi," kata pendeta berambut pirang itu pada Levi dari balik mejanya.

"Ada suara tangisan menggangguku. Apa kau dengar juga, Erwin?" Levi kemudian duduk di sofa sambil membaca selebaran acara mingguan gereja yang tergeletak di meja.

"Tangisan? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Kau yakin tidak mendengarnya? Suara itu sebenarnya terdengar cukup jelas."

"Mungkin suara angin. Besok aku suruh tukang kebun untuk menebang sedikit pohon di tengah taman kita itu."

"Aku yakin itu bukan suara angin, Erwin. Ya sudahlah, aku kembali saja ke kamarku."

"Memangnya kenapa, Levi? Kau tidak biasanya terganggu hal-hal kecil."

Levi kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan hendak keluar ruang kerja, "Anak itu meminta tolong dalam tangisannya."

-000-

Suara tangisan itu kembali terdengar oleh Levi dan kali ini dia sudah mulai terusik. Suatu malam, dia nekad mencari sumber suara itu tampa pengawalan siapa pun dari gereja. Hanya bermodal sebuah lentera dan 3 bilah bayonet suci di balik jubah pasturnya, dia pergi keluar gereja menyusuri pemukiman penduduk.

Awalnya dia mengira bahwa suara tangisan itu berasal dari salah satu rumah penduduk. Dia memasang baik-baik telinganya, dan dia yakin bahwa suara itu tidak berasal dari sini. Langkahnya kemudian tertuju pada batas kota, yang mengarah ke hutan. Dia sudah akan mundur untuk kembali ke gereja. Namun suara tangisan itu semakin jelas, dan Levi merasa yakin suara itu berasal dari sini.

"Hey!" seru Levi mencoba memanggil sumber suara itu. Dia menghunus satu bayonet sucinya, sambil membaca doa untuk menyalakan mantranya. Dia bukan pendeta gereja biasa. Dia pernah dikirim ke gereja pusat untuk mengikuti beberapa pelatihan dari divisi XIII Iscariot. Dia adalah anggota divisi rahasia tersebut dan menjadi perwakilannya di Trost.

Semakin jauh dia melangkah ke dalam hutan, suara tangisan itu makin terdengar jelas bahkan seperti sedang berada di dekatnya. Sejenak dia berhenti, memusatkan pikirannya pada sumber suara itu. Dia berjalan lagi, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih 15 tahun tengah duduk meringkuk di balik semak di bawah pohon. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah gelap dan celana tanggung berwarna cokelat. Dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki, terdapat banyak luka gores dan noda darah di kedua kakinya.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levi ketika mencoba mendekati anak itu.

"Uuugh…tolong…" isak anak laki-laki itu ketika dia melihat Levi menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, hah? Hutan ini luas dan gelap, kau bisa mati kelaparan jika berada di sini terus. Di mana rumahmu? Dan mengapa kau sendirian?"

"Monster-monster itu membunuh orangtua dan saudara perempuanku. Mereka mengejarku sampai sini. Tolong aku."

"Kau yakin mereka mengejarmu sampai sini?"

Belum sempat anak lak-laki itu melanjutkan ceritanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang berjalan di antara semak di sisi lain hutan ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, Levi kemudian mengajak anak laki-laki itu pergi bersamanya. Mereka tidak sendirian di hutan ini. Seseorang, atau sesuatu sedang bersama mereka sekarang.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini. Jangan bersuara, atau kau akan memancing mereka. Mengerti?" bisik Levi, dan anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Langkah kaki misterius itu semakin mendekati mereka. Pinggiran hutan sudah semakin terlihat. Jika mereka tidak bergegas, mereka bisa menjadi korban apa pun yang sekarang sedang mengincar mereka. Monster apa yang dimaksud anak ini? Entah ingin percaya atau tidak, namun Levi merasa terancam saat ini.

"Kau bisa lari cepat kan?" tanya Levi sambil mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Bi-bisa…" jawab anak laki-laki itu ragu.

"Jika kita diserang, kau harus lari secepat mungkin ke arah cahaya itu," jelas pendeta berambut hitam itu sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Sudah sana cepat lari!"

Tepat ketika Levi mendorong punggung anak laki-laki itu ke depan dan menyuruhnya berlari, sesuatu yang sangat besar menyerangnya dan dia dengan sigap langsung mengayun bayonet sucinya. Bilah pedang bermantra itu berhasil menangkis serangan makhluk besar itu sehingga menimbulkan luka dan bercak darah.

"Cih!" Levi menggerutu karena bercak darah itu mengenai jubah pasturnya.

Makhluk besar itu ambruk dan tidak bergerak lagi. Kepulan asap keluar dari torehan lukanya. Bayonet suci itu kemudian ditarik keluar oleh Levi dan dibuangnya jauh. Nampaknya hanya satu makhluk ini saja yang mengejar mereka. Levi mendekat dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok makhluk besar ini.

"Hey, inikah yang mengejarmu selama di hutan?" tanya Levi kepada anak laki-laki itu. Karena terlalu takut, anak itu hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Seperti beruang, tetapi telinganya runcing seperti serigala. Makhluk tinggi besar itu berbulu berwarna cokelat gelap. Cakar-cakar panjang dan tajam itu begitu mengerikan. Levi hendak menyentuh tubuh makhluk itu. Namun tiba-tiba makhluk itu melebur menjadi butiran debu. Mungkin mantra pada bayonet suci itu berhasil meleburnya.

Makhluk apa ini sebenarnya?

Levi meninggalkan makhluk itu dan menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Levi.

"Eren," jawab anak laki-laki sedikit gemetar.

"Baiklah, Eren. Ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan hutan menuju kota. Levi memastikan keadaan mereka aman. Dia berharap tidak ada makhluk apa pun lagi yang mengejar mereka ke kota. Ini bisa menjadi ancaman bagi penduduk lainnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke gereja. Setibanya di sana, Levi menyuruh Eren beristirahat di kamarnya untuk sementara waktu. "Aku tidak punya baju lain kecuali baju-baju keagamaan. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan memakainya, Eren," kata Levi. "Oh ya, namaku Levi."

"Te-terima kasih, Father Levi," jawab Eren sambil menerima satu stel pakaian kepasturan berupa kemeja lengan panjang dan kerah tinggi, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. "Bapa, bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di sana?"

Levi tidak menjawabnya. Dia sibuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kotor terkena noda darah makhluk tadi. Selesai berganti pakaian, dia duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. "Aku mendengar suaramu dari sini," jawabnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin…?" sahut Eren terkejut mendengar kata-kata Levi.

"Ya, aku memang mendengarmu. Pendengaranku cukup sensitif seperti anjing, Eren. Suara sekecil apa pun bisa menggangguku."

"Padahal aku tidak berteriak kencang…" gumam Eren masih tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau berada di Hutan Trost? Di mana rumahmu?"

Tenggorokan Eren terasa kering saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan Levi. Mendadak segala kengerian itu muncul kembali di kepalanya. Dia menunduk dan meremas-remas kedua tangannya. "Aku berasal dari Shigansina, Bapa," kata Eren.

"Shigansina itu bermil-mil jauhnya dari sini, Eren. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai di sini tanpa kendaraan apa pun?"

"Kota itu mendadak diserang sekawanan iblis berwujud manusia dan binatang. Mereka begitu ganas membunuh manusia dan menghancurkan kota. Aku dan keluargaku berhasil melarikan diri dari kejadian itu dengan kereta kuda. Kami bergerak menuju Trost melalui hutan di perbatasan. Namun jejak kami tercium oleh mereka. Kami diserang. Ayah dan ibuku mati, juga saudara perempuanku. Tinggal aku seorang diri di hutan itu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, menghilang di antara pepohonan besar dan kegelapan. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Father Levi."

Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Levi mencoba mencerna apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Eren. Keberadaan iblis dengan wujud nyata itu sepertinya di luar nalarnya. Namun sebagai seorang yang beriman, dia pun meyakini iblis itu nyata dan bisa muncul dalam berbagai wujud.

"Bisa jadi Trost akan menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya, Eren," kata Levi kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela. "Kau berada di sini sekarang. Aku sudah membunuh salah satu kawanan mereka. Jika para iblis itu tahu kawan mereka mati dibunuh, mereka pasti akan menuntut balas."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membawa bencana apa pun ke kota ini, Bapa. Sungguh…" sahut Eren sedikit cemas. "Jika aku mati di hutan itu, mungkin saja…"

"Tsk! Bicara apa kau? Bukankah sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu dari maut, hah?"

"Father Levi, maafkan aku…" Eren menunduk lebih dalam dan kali ini dia mencengkeram kedua kepalanya. Melihat ini, Levi kemudian menghampiri Eren. Satu tangannya memegang kepala Eren demi menenangkannya.

"Kau perlu tidur kurasa," katanya sambil menenangkan. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kau pasti lapar, bukan?"

Tidak menunggu jawaban apa pun dari Eren, Levi berjalan hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun ketika dia hendak membuka pintu dan keluar, tiba-tiba Eren memanggilnya, "Father Levi."

"Hm?" sahut Levi tanpa menoleh.

"Aku sangat membenci para iblis itu, Bapa. Aku bersumpah akan melenyapkan mereka dari muka bumi ini. Mereka harus membayar atas perbuatan mereka terhadap orangtua dan saudara perempuanku," dan kata-kata Eren ini membuat Levi menoleh padanya. Dia melihat Eren duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengepal kedua tangan di lututnya.

"Demi Tuhan, tidurlah, Eren…"

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, koniichiwa! Akhirnya saya mendapatkan kembali passion untuk nulis di fandom ini. lagi belajar bikin AU multichapter, semoga berkenan ya. cerita ini saya ambil temanya dari anime saiyuki reload gunlock, bercerita tentang pendeta dari barat bernama Hazel Grouse dan retainernya Gatty Nenehawk. Yang udah nonton, pasti ngerti donk ceritanya ^^

Eniwei, saya pake latar belakang gereja, seperti di ceritanya di saiyuki. Mohon maaf kalo ada salah penyebutan istilah. Oh ya, sedikit info. Divisi XIII Iscariot itu istilah yang saya ambil dari anime horror Hellsing. Sosok Levi di sini sama kayak pemimpin divisi rahasia itu, Father Anderson. Bedanya, Levi itu pendek kecil dan galak, kalo Father Anderson tinggi besar dan dia adalah human cyber.

Well, selamat membaca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Berkah dari Tuhan untuk kita semua. Selamat pagi, selamat beraktifitas…"

Kalimat terakhir dari Levi tadi menutup acara pemberkatan pagi di gereja. Satu persatu jemaat berjalan menghampirinya, meminta percikan air suci dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Meski dia berwajah dingin dan jarang tersenyum, dia adalah pendeta yang paling disegani penduduk Trost. Dia tidak sendirian menjalani rutinitas ini. Didampingi 3 orang pendeta muda dan seorang biarawati, setiap pagi dia akan menyambut pada jemaat yang datang untuk berdoa di pagi hari sebelum memulai aktifitas mereka.

"Father Levi, saya diminta untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Father Erwin kepada Anda," kata salah satu pendeta pendampingnya yang bernama Erd.

"Dia tidak muncul di altar pagi ini. Di mana dia?" tanya Levi.

"Anda diminta untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya."

"Pergilah ke sana, katakan padanya aku akan segera datang. Aku perlu melakukan suatu urusan sebentar."

"Baik, Bapa."

Levi tidak ingin buru-buru memenuhi panggilan pimpinannya itu. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Eren untuk membawakan sarapan pagi ke kamarnya. Dia belum mengenalkan Eren kepada siapa pun di gereja. Bahkan penjaga gereja yang semalam mengizinkan mereka masuk, diminta olehnya untuk pura-pura tidak tahu akan keberadaan Eren.

Tiba di kamar asramanya, Levi mendapati Eren sedang duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Levi mengizinkan dia berbuat sesukanya, selama itu masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan yah, tidak berbuat kekacauan yang menimbulkan keributan.

"Ini sarapanmu, Eren," kata Levi sambil meletakkan nampan berisi menu sarapan untuk Eren.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Bapa. Terima kasih," jawab Eren berseri-seri.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, kau akan ikut aku pergi bertemu dengan kepala gereja ini. Biar dia yang memutuskan bagaimana kehidupanmu selanjutnya."

"A-apakah aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, Bapa? Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi."

"Maka itu, biar Erwin yang menentukan. Apa dia akan mencari orangtua asuh di kota ini, atau memasukkanmu ke panti asuhan supaya ada orang yang merawatmu."

"I-iya…"

Melihat Eren menjadi sedikit lesu, Levi menghampirinya dan duduk di dekatnya. "Selama belum ada keputusan apa pun darinya, kau boleh berada di sini selama yang kau mau, Eren," katanya lembut.

"Be-benarkah?" sahut Eren sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Tapi aku hanya akan merepotkanmu saja, Bapa. Ti-tidak masalah jika aku memang harus keluar dari sini-"

"Kau akan sangat merepotkanku jika kau terus berpikiran seperti itu, bodoh!" tukas Levi cepat. "Sudah jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan ikut aku bertemu Erwin!"

Tidak ingin membuat Levi menunggu, Eren secepat mungkin menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap pergi dengan pendeta berbadan kecil itu bertemu dengan kepala gereja. Eren sangat suka pemandangan di taman gereja ini. Bunga berwarna warni, berpadu dengan warna hijau rumput dan pepohonan rindang. Kompleks gereja ini tidak begitu besar, tetapi lalu lalang orang di dalamnya memberi kesan seakan gereja ini seperti kompleks bangunan besar dengan berbagai kesibukan.

"Erwin, ini aku," Levi mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Erwin. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Levi dan Eren memasuki ruangan itu. Levi melihat Erwin sedang berbicara cukup serius dengan seorang pendeta paruh baya berbadan tinggi dan berjanggut tipis di wajahnya.

"Maukah kau menunggu, Levi? Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai berbicara dengan Mike," kata pria bermata biru itu sambil tersenyum. Levi menanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahu dan menghela nafas. Dia mengajak Eren duduk di sofa dan menunggu Erwin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pendeta bernama Mike itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pendeta berbadan tinggi tegap itu keluar dari ruangan Erwin. Namun dia berhenti sejenak dan melempar pandangan tajam kepada Eren. Dia bergerak mendekati Eren, lalu dengan cepat langsung mengendus leher Eren beberapa kali. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Be-berhenti!" seru Eren gelisah, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Tidak perlu disuruh, pria berambut pirang kecokelatan itu langsung menjauh dari Eren.

"Dia tidak melakukan itu tanpa maksud apa pun, Eren," jelas Levi. "Dia bisa menebak perilaku dan sifatmu dengan mencium aroma tubuhmu. Walau yah, itu agak menggelikan."

Mike menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, kedua matanya masih tertuju kepada Eren. Kali ini dia memandang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan curiga. Pandangannya kemudian berpindah kepada Levi, lalu berpindah kepada Erwin sebelum kemudian dia meninggalkan ruang kerja Erwin.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Eren," kata Levi sambil berdiri dari sofa dan mengajak Eren berhadapan dengan Erwin. "Erwin, aku sudah menemukan sumber suara yang selama ini sering menggangguku setiap malam. Kenalkan, ini Eren. Dia penduduk Shigansina." Begitu namanya disebut, Eren langsung membungkuk dan menyapa pria bermata hijau di depannya.

"Salam kenal, Eren. Namaku Erwin Smith," sapa pria itu ramah. "Kau dari Shigansina? Kau tahu kota itu jauh sekali dari Trost?"

"Ya, saya meninggalkan kota itu karena mendapat serangan para monster," balas Eren sedikit gugup. "Mu-mungkin Anda tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya ceritakan. Tetapi Father Levi sudah bertemu dengan monster yang menyerang saya dan keluarga saya."

"Benarkah, Levi?" tanya Erwin kepada Levi.

"Aku membunuh satu monster dengan bayonetku," jelas Levi. "Sulit dipercaya memang, tetapi aku memang melakukannya. Anak itu melihatku membunuhnya."

"Monster apa yang menyerang kotamu itu, Eren?" tanya Erwin kemudian kepada Eren.

"Saya bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, Father Erwin. Mereka merangsek masuk ke rumah-rumah dan mengambil segalanya. Tidak hanya harta benda, nyawa penduduk tak berdosa pun diambilnya. Mereka muncul dalam berbagai bentuk yang mengerikan."

"Kau dan keluargamu berhasil melarikan diri sampai di hutan. Monster-monster itu kemudian menyerang kalian. Benar begitu?"

Eren hanya mengangguk. Perasaan sedih dan takut itu kembali menguasai dirinya, "Saya selamat karena orangtua saya menyuruh meninggalkan mereka. Saudara perempuan saya sempat ikut berlari, namun sayangnya dia juga diserang hingga tewas. Saya berhasil melarikan diri dan terjebak di hutan itu."

"Berapa lama kau berada di sana, Eren?"

"Saya tidak tahu. 2 hari, lebih, entahlah…saya pikir akan mati di hutan itu. Hingga akhirnya saya bertemu dengan Father Levi."

"Mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini? Apa kau punya sanak saudara atau seseorang yang kau kenal di sini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, Father Erwin. Kami hanya mencari perlindungan."

Erwin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menghela nafas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Eren. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai cerita itu sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak percaya akan keberadaan iblis dalam berbagai wujud. Tetapi jika mereka sudah berani menampakkan diri dan berbuat kekacauan di muka bumi, ini akan menjadi masalah serius jika tidak ditangani secepatnya.

"Mereka akan terus menyerang manusia," gumam Erwin. "Trost bisa jadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya. Levi, aku ingin kau mengirim anak buahmu ke Shigansina untuk menyelidiki bekas penyerangan mereka. Paling tidak 3 hari sudah kudapatkan hasilnya."

"Ya, Erwin," jawab Levi.

"Eren, apa kau keberatan untuk tinggal di sini dalam pengawasanku dan Levi?" tanya Erwin kepada Eren.

"Anda mengizinkan saya untuk tinggal di sini, Father Erwin?" tanya Eren bersemangat.

"Kau sudah berada di tempat berlindung yang tepat, Eren. Di gereja ini, kau akan lebih aman. Levi dan anak buahnya akan membantumu."

"Bukankah itu kabar baik untukmu, Eren?" tanya Levi menyambung pembicaraan. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merepotkanku selama berada di sini. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Bapa! Terima kasih! Sungguh terima kasih banyak!"

"Mumpung kegiatan gereja sudah selesai untuk hari ini, pergilah berjalan-jalan di kota. Kau perlu pakaian untuk tinggal di sini, bukan, Eren? Levi, temani dia."

"Kau sungguh membuatku repot, Erwin," gerutu Levi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, Eren. Kita pergi."

-000-

Trost bukan kota besar, sebenarnya. Tetapi penduduknya cukup padat, terlihat dari aktifitas harian mereka. Pasar tradisional begitu ramai dengan para pedagang dan pembeli yang sibuk dengan urusan tawar menawar mereka. Rumah makan dan bar pun ramai pengunjung. Aroma khas masakan di beberapa kios makanan cukup membuat perut Eren berbunyi.

"Father Levi, aku lapar. Boleh makan ayam goreng itu?" tanya Eren sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Levi.

"Kau baru beli roti daging di toko sebelum ini kan? Perutmu sudah lapar lagi, hah?" balas Levi dingin.

"Tapi aku lapar. Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji. Boleh ya? Kubelikan kau sekalian untukmu. Kita makan di depan kiosnya."

"Kau pergi saja ke sana duluan. Aku mau beli minuman sari anggur di sebelah sana," kata Levi kemudian meninggalkan Eren pergi ke kios minuman sari anggur yang disebutnya tadi. Sementara Eren sudah sibuk memesan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

Keduanya menikmati makan siang di kota. Eren begitu senang melihat aktifitas orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga bercerita kepada Levi bagaimana suasana kota tempat tinggalnya. Levi merasa senang melihat Eren sudah bisa melupakan segala macam kengerian itu. Anak itu awalnya sulit tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya. Sekarang dia sudah bisa tersenyum, sedikit tergelak ketika bercerita sesuatu yang lucu.

"Father Levi, maaf mengganggu Anda," seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Pria berambut sedikit beruban itu membawa tongkat gembala ternak. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Levi. "Jika tidak keberatan, saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Duduklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Levi sambil mempersilakan pria itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Saya tahu ini bukan tanggung jawab Anda, Bapa. Tetapi Anda adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan penduduk. Tidak hanya Anda, juga para pendeta di Gereja Suci Trost. Ada kejadian aneh di kandang ternak saya."

"Ternakmu hilang? Dicuri? Atau dimakan binatang buas?"

"Ya, sudah 2 malam ini saya kehilangan kurang lebih 4 ekor domba yang akan saya jual di pasar. Saya merugi karenanya. 3 diantaranya hilang tanpa jejak. Satu ekor domba yang hilang itu saya temukan di pinggiran hutan dalam kondisi sudah dicabik-cabik. Seperti dimakan binatang buas."

Levi sempat terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Beruang?"

"Kalau dilihat dari cakarnya, memang nampak seperti beruang yang sangat besar," jawab penggembala itu. "Yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa beberapa peternak lain pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan saya. Makhluk itu menyerang setiap malam. Kami jadi khawatir akan keselamatan hewan ternak kami, Bapa. Juga keluarga kami."

"Mengapa tidak ada yang memberikan laporan kepada pemerintah?" tanya Levi sedikit gusar.

"Kami sudah memberikan laporan kepada pemerintah. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Maka itu saya memberanikan diri melaporkan hal ini kepada Anda. Saya yakin Anda bisa memberikan solusi untuk kami."

"Apakah ada yang pernah melihat sosok makhluk yang memakan ternakmu?"

"Tetangga saya pernah melihatnya dan mencoba mengejar sampai ke hutan. Namun dia tidak cukup berani karena hewan itu menggeram terus. Dia bilang sosoknya seperti beruang sangat besar, berjalan dengan dua kaki dan cakarnya yang panjang. Monster…ya, begitu dia menyebutnya."

Begitu mendengar kata monster, Eren tiba-tiba berhenti makan. Satu tangannya yang menggenggam paha ayam goreng itu gemetar. Segala kengerian itu kembali berulang dalam pikirannya. Rasa takut dan sedihnya berubah menjadi kebencian. Dia ingin marah, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya di sini. Orang lain, bahkan Levi, akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Terima kasih laporanmu," kata Levi menyudahi pembicaraannya. "Akan kulaporkan kepada kepala gereja, dan dia yang akan menyampaikan laporanmu kepada pemerintah. Sebaiknya tetap waspada. Jaga baik-baik hewan ternakmu. Jika ada perkembangan, kau boleh melaporkannya kembali padaku."

"Baik, Father Levi," balas pria itu, kemudian dia meninggalkannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, dan memberimu perlindungan."

Kekacauan akan segera muncul di kota ini, demikian pikir Levi. Sebisa mungkin dia tetap tenang menanggapinya. Makhluk buas itu hanya menyerang hewan ternak, mungkin mereka kelaparan. Tetapi jika tidak ditindak, mereka bisa menyerang warga.

"Father Levi," panggil Eren tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, Eren," jawab Levi, sedikit memandang tajam kepadanya.

"Kau akan melakukannya kan?"

"Membunuh monster itu? Sayangnya itu bukan pekerjaan utamaku, Eren. Aku hanya pendeta yang bekerja menjadi pelayan Tuhan di rumah-Nya."

"Tetapi kau menbunuh monster yang mengejarku di hutan itu dengan senjatamu, benar?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu, Eren?"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Bapa. Aku akan membantumu membunuh monster itu. Mereka harus membayar segala perbuatan keji mereka terhadap keluargaku."

"Kau tidak punya kekuatan apa pun untuk melawan mereka, Eren. Jangan gegabah! Ini juga bukan pekerjaan orang gereja!"

Levi terkejut tiba-tiba Eren berkata demikian. Sorot mata anak itu berubah menjadi penuh benci. Dia tahu bahwa Eren sangat membenci para monster yang telah mengacaukan kota tempat tinggalnya, juga telah membunuh keluarganya.

"Kita pulang, Eren. Matahari hampir tenggelam," kata Levi kemudian mengajak Eren kembali ke gereja.

-to be continue-

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Malam itu, Erwin Smith memanggil beberapa orang terdekatnya untuk membahas laporan yang disampaikan Levi saat dia tiba di gereja sore itu. Awalnya dia tidak ingin menanggapi begitu serius karena ini bukan tanggung jawabnya. Masalahnya pemerintah belum memberikan tanggapan apa pun mengenai kejadian ganjil itu. Mungkin dia perlu mengirim orang untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah warga. Dia sendiri adalah anggota divisi XIII Iscariot. Dia, kemudian Mike Zacharias, 3 orang anak buah Levi yaitu Erd, Gunther, dan Auruo, juga 2 orang biarawati bernama Hanji dan Petra, adalah anggota divisi rahasia yang ditugaskan menjadi pengurus gereja di Trost.

Selama bertugas, mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan identitas mereka yang sesungguhnya kepada siapa pun. Bahkan di depan para jemaat gereja, mereka tetap melakukan tugas sebagaimana pengurus gereja pada umumnya. Trost selalu berada dalam keadaan aman, tidak pernah berada di situasi daruat seperti ini. Erwin memanggil Mike, Levi, dan Hanji untuk membahas laporan Levi di ruang kerjanya.

"Kita belum bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah perbuatan monster seperti yang diceritakan Eren," kata Erwin kepada 3 orang terdekatnya ini. "Kita perlu bukti kuat."

"Aku mungkin bisa pergi ke rumah salah seorang penggembala yang ternaknya dicuri," jelas Hanji sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jika malam ini ada penyerangan lagi, aku berharap mereka tidak memakan habis buruannya. Paling tidak mereka menyisakannya, sehingga aku bisa menebak apakah benar ini serangan binatang buas atau bukan."

"Kalau kau tanya aku, Hanji, aku masih berkesimpulan itu adalah serangan binatang buas," jelas Erwin walau dia sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya. "Lagipula ini bukan tanggung jawab kita. Pemerintahlah yang seharusnya turun tangan menanggapi laporan ini."

"Sebelum aku tiba di sini, aku sudah berbicara dengan seorang petugas keamanan yang kebetulan menjadi jemaat gereja kita juga, Erwin," sambung Levi. "Dia hanya mengiyakan, seakan menganggap enteng situasi ini. Walaupun dugaanmu benar ini merupakan perbuatan binatang buas, jika mereka kehabisan makanan, mereka bisa menyerang manusia juga."

"Kita tidak akan bertindak sekarang, Levi. Agak riskan menurunkan pasukan Iscariot untuk menangani masalah ini. Biar petugas keamanan dari pemerintah yang melakukannya. Jika masih belum menemukan pencerahan, atau malah bertambah parah, baru kita yang turun tangan. Aku hanya tidak ingin gegabah."

"Saranku, kita tidak boleh menunggu sampai manusia menjadi korban, Erwin. Memang benar ini bukan tanggung jawab kita. Paling tidak, kita harus waspada. Sebelum nantinya, kita mengalami hal terburuk sebagaimana Shigansina."

Erwin menghela nafas, "Aku rasa cukup sekian untuk malam ini. Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Siapa pun dari kalian yang menerima laporan warga mengenai penyerangan itu, cepat sampaikan padaku juga."

"Baik, Father Erwin!" jawab ketiga orang terdekatnya ini bersamaan.

Pertemuan malam itu langsung diakhiri oleh Erwin. Namun dia terkejut melihat Mike tetap berada di tempatnya, sementara Hanji dan Levi sudah keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya lebih dulu.

"Ada apa, Mike?" tanya Erwin.

"Mengenai anak itu," jawab Mike datar.

"Maksudmu, Eren? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengendusnya? Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah tiba-tiba mengendus orang yang tidak kukenal sebelumnya?"

"Itu memang hobimu, dan aku tahu maksudmu. Jadi, menurutmu ada sesuatu yang ganjil mengenai Eren, Mike?"

"Anak itu dikutuk, Erwin," pernyataan Mike ini membuat Erwin terdiam. "Kita masih belum tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Shigansina diserang kawanan monster yang ganas. Yang pasti, dari kekacauan itu menyebabkan anak itu mendapat kutukan. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak darinya."

"Kau yakin itu kutukan, Mike?"

"Demi membuktikannya, anak itu harus dibaptis."

"Apa mungkin dengan pembaptisan bisa menghilangkan kutukannya?"

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa parah kutukan itu berada di dalam dirinya. Jika tidak ditangani dari sekarang, kutukan itu bisa menguasai dirinya. Salah-salah, dia yang akan berubah menjadi monster dan mengancam semua orang di sini."

"Kau berasumsi demikian karena ingin berhati-hati atau ada maksud lain, Mike?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Erwin?"

Melihat sorot mata Mike yang menatapnya tajam, Erwin sebenarnya tidak meragukannya. Hanya saja asumsi pendeta berbadan tinggi besar itu terlalu cepat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Eren dikutuk. Dia sendiri tidak merasakan aura jahat di sekeliling Eren. Mungkin Mike hanya ingin berhati-hati. Memang dia tidak pernah tiba-tiba mengendus orang yang tidak pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Insting Mike memang selalu benar dalam memprediksi hal-hal tertentu.

"Aku perlu meminta izin kepada Levi mengenai ini, Mike," kata Erwin. "Dia sudah sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengawasan Levi."

"Kita bisa lakukan itu nanti," balas Mike sebelum kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Istirahat, Erwin. Pergilah ke kamarmu. Kau perlu tidur, kurasa."

-000-

Tok…tok…

Suara ketukan pintu itu membangunkan Levi di tengah-tengah tidurnya. Dia tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Melihat langit di luar masih gelap, ini pasti masih dini hari. Siapa pula yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dini hari begini? Meski tidak terdengar keras, ketukan pintu itu masih berlanjut. Dengan gusar, Levi turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

"Siapa-oh, kau ternyata," gerutu Levi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Ada apa, Eren?"

Levi terkejut melihat Eren mendatangi kamarnya dengan wajah pucat dan mata sayu. Dia menunduk ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Bapa," katanya gemetaran.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Kau lapar atau haus?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku bermimpi buruk."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, agak enggan menyuruh anak ini masuk. Tetapi dia sedikit tidak tega membiarkan Eren terjaga dalam ketakutannya. "Masuklah," katanya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar demi mengizinkan Eren masuk.

Eren lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Levi. Dia meremas-remas kedua tangannya, menahan rasa takut dan gelisah yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Levi kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menawarkan segelas air, "Minumlah."

"Te-terima kasih, Father Levi," jawab Eren kemudian menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Mimpi apa, Eren?"

"Kedua orangtuaku, saudara perempuanku, semuanya…uuugh…" tiba-tiba Eren membenamkan wajahnya di satu telapak tangannya. "Terlebih lagi, aku melihat sosok monster yang menyerang mereka begitu jelas. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatanku, Bapa."

Levi menghela nafas, "Itu hanya mimpi, Eren. Apa yang perlu kau takutan?"

"Bagaimana jika kawanan monster itu benar-benar menyerang kota ini, Father Levi? Kita sudah mendapat laporan dari penggembala ternak di kota. Pagi nanti pasti akan ada laporan lagi. Begitu seterusnya dan-"

"Eren," Levi kemudian memotong pembicaraan Eren.

"Father Levi?"

"Tidurlah."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau dengar kata-kataku kan? Tidurlah. Kau hanya akan semakin mengingat-ingat hal itu jika kau tidak mengistirahatkan kepalamu sekarang," dan Eren pun terdiam mendengar Levi berkata demikian.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Eren kemudian beranjak dari pinggiran tempat tidur Levi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke-kembali ke kamarku, Bapa."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali ke sana?"

"Tapi kau menyuruhku tidur."

Levi lalu melempar pandangannya ke tempat tidurnya, "Tempat tidurku memang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi bisa menampung dua orang."

"Kau menyuruhku tidur…di sini?"

"Kau mungkin belum terbiasa dengan kamar tidurmu yang baru. Jadi yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sampai kau mendapat mimpi buruk itu. Tidurlah di sini, Eren."

Meski ragu-ragu, Eren pun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Levi. Dia urung kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian naik ke tempat tidur Levi. Entah kenapa perasaan gelisah itu perlahan hilang, dia menjadi lebih tenang. Apalagi sekarang dia melihat Levi tidur di sampingnya. Pendeta bermata kelabu itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun sebelum dia terlelap tidur, dia berkata, "Bangunkan aku jika kau mengalami mimpi itu lagi, Eren."

-000-

Seminggu sudah Eren tinggal di Gereja Suci Trost. Dia sudah merasa lebih nyaman, dan mimpi buruk itu nyaris tidak pernah ditemuinya. Sampai pada suatu hari…

Selesai mandi, dia tengah berkaca dan mendapati punggungnya terdapat dua bulatan tidak beraturan tepat di kedua sisi belakang tulang belikatnya. Dia mencoba membersihkan dengan air, namun noda itu tidak juga hilang. Digosoknya dengan handuk basah dan sabun, dan noda itu masih terdapat di punggungnya.

"Apa ini…?" jika ini benar noda luka memar, seharusnya dia merasa sakit. Tetapi nyeri pun tidak dirasakannya. "Aku harus memberitahu Father Levi soal ini," katanya sambil mengenakan pakaian lalu berlari ke kamar Levi.

"Bapa, kau di dalam?" tanya Eren sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Levi. Dia mendengar ada jawaban dari dalam, dan dia pun masuk.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Levi saat dia sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Aku ingin kau melihat punggungku," Eren kemudian mengangkat kaosnya dan menunjukkan noda hitam tadi kepada Levi.

Pendeta berambut hitam itu menyipitkan mata dan memperhatikan dengan seksama noda hiitam di punggung Eren. Keduanya terletak nyaris sejajar. "Apa rasanya sakit kalau dipegang?" tanya Levi sambil mencoba menyentuh noda itu dengan satu ujung jarinya. Dia mendesis, "Panas…"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Eren terkejut. "Aku tidak merasakan apa pun, Father Levi. Bahkan panas pun tidak."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini, Eren?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihat noda ini dua hari yang lalu. Hanya saja kupikir bukan noda serius. Ternyata sekarang bertambah hitam dan sedikit membesar."

"Seharusnya kau cepat bilang padaku. Kita tidak tahu apakah ini sesuatu yang berbahaya untukmu atau bukan."

"Apa menurutmu soal ini, Bapa?"

Levi menyentuhnya sekali lagi, rasa panas itu seperti menyengat ujung jarinya. Meski tidak melukainya, namun ini sangat aneh untuknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sepanjang dia pernah menangani urusan pengusiran arwah dari orang yang mengalami kerasukan. Biasanya, orang yang mengalami kerasukan, mempunyai noda memar di bagian tubuh tertentunya. Hanya saja noda memar itu diakibatkan oleh ulah orang itu di luar kesadarannya.

"Ikut aku menemui Hanji," kata Levi sedikit terburu-buru sambil mengambil jubah pasturnya. "Dia mungkin bisa menjelaskan sesuatu tentang ini."

Secepatnya mereka meninggalkan gedung asrama menuju bangsal kesehatan. Hanji adalah biarawati yang bekerja sebagai dokter di gereja. Pasien yang datang ke bangsal kesehatan gereja biasanya adalah anak-anak. Wanita berambut cokelat dan berkacamata ini juga dipercaya sebagai tenaga medis anggota divisi Iscariot. Banyak orang yang sakit bukan karena virus atau bakteri, tapi karena sesuatu yang berada di luar kendali manusia. Hanji bisa langsung tahu seseorang mengalami kerasukan atau tidak hanya dengan memeriksa lingkar matanya.

Kebetulan hari ini dia sedang tidak banyak pasien. Hanji sedang membaca berkas kesehatan pasiennya di ruang kerjanya. Kemudian Levi datang bersama Eren, "Hanji, aku ingin kau memeriksa anak ini."

"Ah, inikah Eren?" tanya Hanji bersemangat saat bertemu dengan Eren. "Salam kenal, namaku Hanji."

"Aku ingin kau melihat punggungnya, Hanji," sambung Levi. "Sesuatu berada di sana."

"Baiklah. Coba buka bajumu sebentar, Eren."

Eren berbalik membelakangi Hanji, kemudian dia membuka kaosnya. Reaksi Hanji kemudian sedikit terkejut melihat dua noda hitam di punggung Eren. Dia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya cemas.

"Ada apa, Hanji?" tanya Levi.

"Bagaimana mungkin… Eren, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan noda ini?" tanya Hanji cepat kepada Eren.

"Sebenarnya sudah dua hari yang lalu. Hanya saja saya tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," jawab Eren cemas.

"Aku dengar dari Levi bahwa kau dan keluargamu diserang sekawanan monster di hutan saat mencoba memasuki Trost. Bagaimana serangannya? Apakah mereka melukaimu juga?"

"Hanji, pertanda apa ini?" tanya Levi sekali lagi karena dia sudah tidak sabaran.

Hanji duduk bersandar di kursinya. Dia membuka kacamatanya dan melempar pandangan tajam kepada Eren. "Sesuatu telah mencoba menguasaimu, Eren," kata Hanji.

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penyebutan/penggunaan istilah dan penjelasan tentang exorcism, dll. semua ini murni karangan saya. mohon maaf sekali lagi. kalau kurang berkenan, disarankan untuk tidak membaca. terima kasih

* * *

-Chapter 4-

"Sesuatu telah mencoba menguasaimu, Eren," perkataan Hanji membuat Eren dan Levi terkejut. Terlebih Eren, karena dia mendadak dilanda kecemasan dan ketakutan.

"Menguasainya?" tanya Levi penasaran. "Maksudmu, dia semacam dikutuk, begitu?"

"Aku sudah sering mendapati noda-noda misterius di tubuh manusia semacam ini," jelas Hanji sambil terus memperhatikan noda hitam di punggung Eren. "Kadang kita lengah terhadap hal kecil dan memilih untuk menanganinya nanti. Noda macam ini adalah bentuk serangan iblis terhadap manusia."

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Eren tiba-tiba histeris. "Saya…saya bahkan tidak bersentuhan dengan monster itu! Orangtua saya keburu menyuruh saya dan saudara perempuan saya berlari lebih dulu ketika kami diserang."

"Tetapi kemudian saudara perempuanmu mati diserang, saat dia berlari bersamamu," balas Hanji. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkan diri waktu itu, Eren?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya hanya berlari dengan cepat ke dalam hutan. Saya bersembunyi di dalam ceruk sampai keadaan benar-benar aman. Ketika tidak lagi terdengar suara langkah mereka, saya memutuskan untuk keluar. Tetapi saya tersesat di hutan itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Father Levi."

"Jika memang tidak terjadi kontak fisik saat itu, berarti kita harus melihat ke masa lalu. Kau pernah bertemu monster saat kau masih kecil? Mungkin saat kau bermain dengan saudara perempuanmu atau teman-temanmu."

"Tidak…sungguh, saya tidak pernah…"

"Tidak pernah, atau tidak tahu?" tanya Hanji sedikit kritis.

"Ugh…saya tidak mengerti…" Eren mulai gelisah.

"Eren tidak mungkin bisa mengingat semuanya sekarang, Hanji," sambung Levi. "Kau yakin ini pertanda kutukan atau serangan iblis?"

"Kau boleh meragukan aku, Levi," jawab Hanji kemudian pergi ke rak buku di dekat meja kerjanya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang berjudul 'Demonic Part I'. Buku itu dibukanya, dibolak-balik halamannya, sampai kemudian dia berhenti pada satu halaman yang menujukkan sebuah ilustrasi tanda-tanya orang mendapat serangan dan kutukan iblis. "Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Tanda memar berwarna merah di pelipis, lingkar mata menghitam, noda bakar di pundak, atau bagian tubuh lainnya, bersamaan dengan keluhan kejiwaan lainnya, semua itu adalah tanda serangan iblis."

Levi menoleh kepada Eren yang masih terlihat cemas dan takut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada dua noda hitam di punggung Eren. Sebagai anggota Iscariot, dia sudah sering melihat bagaimana seseorang mendapat serangan iblis atau kerasukan. Segala macam pertanda, akibat yang ditimbulkan, semuanya sudah pernah dilihatnya. Namun kali ini, dia tidak merasakan apa pun yang namanya serangan terkutuk itu pada diri Eren.

"Father Mike mungkin mengetahuinya," gumam Levi, kemudian dia merapikan jubah pendetanya dan besiap keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Levi?" tanya Hanji.

"Mike pasti tahu sesuatu," jawab Levi tegas. "Dia mengendus Eren waktu itu. Dia tidak pernah mengendus orang yang belum dikenal, dan tidak secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia pasti mengetahuinya. Aku harus bertanya padanya."

"Father Levi!" panggil Eren ketika Levi hendak pergi.

"Kau di sini dulu bersama Hanji, Eren," kata Levi saat dia sudah tiba di pintu keluar ruang kerja Hanji. "Dia perlu menganalisamu sedikit, sementara aku harus bertemu dengan Mike."

"Apakah kau akan kembali ke sini lagi? Maksudku, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hah? Aku tidak lama kok. Lagipula gedung birokrasi itu tidak jauh dari bangsal kesehatan."

"Aku mohon, cepatlah kembali ke sini…"

Mendengar Eren berkata demikian, Levi kemudian berjalan kembali menghampiri Eren. Satu tangannya menepuk kepala Eren dan membelainya lembut demi menenangkannya, "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Tunggulah."

Melihat Levi pergi, Eren sebenarnya semakin gelisah. Tetapi Hanji kemudian mencoba menenangkannya, "Nampaknya sosok Levi bagimu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti, Eren."

"Tanpa dia, saya mungkin sudah mati di tengah hutan itu," kata Eren sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Melihat dia datang, seperti melihat seberkas cahaya yang menuntun saya keluar dari kegelapan. Maka itu, saya sedih sebenarnya ditinggal sendirian di asrama kalau dia harus bertugas."

"Levi memang seorang pendeta yang sangat sibuk. Dibandingkan Erwin dan Mike, Levi jauh lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan para jemaat. Dia memang jarang senyum, kalau berbicara sangat ketus, tetapi para jemaat lebih suka berdoa dan dipimpin olehnya."

"Begitu…" Eren menanggapinya dengan lesu.

Hanji tersenyum, "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berbicara tentangmu, Eren? Mengenai noda hitam ini, aku sarankan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau sudah berada di tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung. Kutukan atau serangan iblis itu tidak akan bertambah besar selama kau berada di Rumah Tuhan."

"Menurut Anda, apa yang akan terjadi pada saya nantinya? Apakah noda hitam ini akan semakin membesar dan memenuhi tubuh saya, Suster Hanji?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sedikit. Oh ya, kau mau minum teh atau susu? Supaya kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang mendengarkanku."

-000-

"Jadi kau memang sudah tahu bahwa Eren dikutuk, Mike," kata Levi sedikit menahan marah. Dia sudah tiba di ruang kerja Erwin dan bertemu dengan Mike. Levi sudah menceritakan kepada Erwin dan Mike mengenai kondisi Eren yang sedang ditangani Hanji sekarang.

"Anak itu perlu dibaptis, Levi," kata Mike. "Setidaknya, kita harus mencegah kutukan itu menguasai dirinya."

"Tetapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari awal? Maksudku, demi mencegah segala kemungkinan yang terburuk, kita harus-"

"Bahkan sekarang pun kau masih sulit mempercayaiku kan, Levi?" tanya Mike tegas, dan kata-katanya ini membuatnya terdiam. "Karena itu, aku tidak mau terburu-buru memberitahumu soal Eren."

"Lalu kau akan mengatakan semuanya ketika Eren sudah dikuasai kutukan itu dan berubah menjadi iblis yang mengerikan kemudian menyerang kita semua? Demi Tuhan, Mike, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup," timpal Erwin menengahi pembicaraan Mike dan Levi. Pria bermata biru itu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Yang penting sekarang kita sudah tahu bahwa Eren mendapat kutukan atau serangan iblis. Langkah selanjutnya adalah mempersiapkan dia untuk dibaptis."

"Aku yang akan mempersiapkannya," kata Levi tegas. "Kalian cukup mengurus persiapan ritualnya saja. Soal Eren, biar aku yang menanganinya."

"Satu lagi, Levi."

Levi berbalik saat dia hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Erwin, "Apa?"

"Jauhkan Eren dari segala bahaya."

-000-

"Terima kasih banyak, Suster Hanji," kata Eren sambil keluar dari ruang kerja Hanji di bangsal kesehatan. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan bersandar di sana sambil menatap ke langit.

Di dalam tubuhnya, terdapat kutukan dari iblis. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana kutukan ini bisa didapatnya. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Mendadak ingatannya kembali kepada masa di mana dia dan keluarganya harus berlari keluar dari Shigansina menggunakan kereta kuda. Kawanan monster berbagai wujud menyerang kota itu. "Ugh!" dia mencengkeram kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan semua gambaran mengerikan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Eren, sudah selesai?" lamunan Eren mendadak buyar ketika Levi kembali datang kepadanya.

"Ya, Bapa. Aku sudah selesai," jawab Eren lesu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hanji padamu?" Levi kemudian mengajak Eren berjalan-jalan di taman gereja demi menenangkannya.

Eren membuang pandangannya ke taman yang begitu indah. Pikirannya mendadak jauh lebih tenang, meski perasaan takut itu masih menghantuinya. "Aku bisa berubah menjadi monster jika kutukan itu tidak dicabut dari tubuhku, Bapa," katanya.

"Apa Hanji bilang kutukan itu sudah terlambat untuk ditangani oleh kita?" tanya Levi.

"Andai saja aku mengetahui lebih cepat mengenai noda hitam itu…"

Levi menghela nafas, "Setidaknya kau berada di gereja sekarang. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau akan ditangani oleh orang-orang yang terbiasa menangani hal macam ini."

Keduanya sekarang duduk di kursi taman. Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Levi sesekali memandang laki-laki berambut cokelat di sebelahnya, memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang masih terlihat muram.

"Father Levi," kata Eren kemudian memecah keheningan. "Kalau aku berubah menjadi monster sungguhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak akan berubah," jawab Levi cepat. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Erwin untuk melakukan sesuatu demi menarik kutukan itu keluar."

"Dengan pembaptisan kan?"

"Satu-satunya cara penyucian diri yang paling sakral dan ampuh adalah dengan pembaptisan. Jika kau sudah terlanjur berubah menjadi monster, akan sulit bagi kami mengembalikanmu pada wujud manusia. Baptis adalah langkah pencegahan sebenarnya, walau terbukti bisa dipakai untuk membersihkan dan menyucikan diri."

"…Bapa."

"Ya, Eren."

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Maksudku, kau percaya kan bahwa aku manusia? Bahwa aku bukan monster, bukan iblis atau apa pun yang terkutuk di mata Tuhan."

Levi hanya menatap Eren ketika dia bertanya demikian. Eren melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mau berubah menjadi monster. Aku tidak mau, Father Levi…" dan dia menitikkan air matanya.

"Eren…" Levi kemudian merengkuh Eren dalam pelukanya. "Tuhan bersamamu, Dia akan selalu melindungimu. Aku pun akan selalu melindungimu…"

-000-

Malam itu, Levi masih berada di ruang kerjanya di gedung birokrasi. Biasanya dia sudah kembali ke asrama ketika selesai membunyikan lonceng gereja. Dia tengah menunggu 2 orang anak buahnya kembali dari Shigansina. Dia berharap mendapat titik terang mengenai apa yang telah terjadi kepada Eren sebenarnya. Menurut laporan Hanji, kutukan di tubuh Eren sudah didapatnya jauh sebelum penyerangan terjadi. Berarti, Eren mendapatkannya ketika dia masih berada di Shigansina.

Tok…tok…

"Father Levi, kami telah kembali," seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Levi mempersilakan masuk 2 orang anak buahnya yang sudah kembali menjalankan tugas.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian," kata Levi sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. "Laporanmu, Erd."

"Kota itu sudah seperti kota mati sekarang, Father Levi," jawab Erd menjelaskan. "Kami hanya bisa bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka di reruntuhan rumah mereka. Tidak banyak yang tahu awal mula penyerangan itu terjadi. Tetapi kami menemukan fakta cukup mengejutkan di sana. Gunther, berikan lipatan kertas itu pada Father Levi."

Laki-laki yang namanya disebut tadi kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah usang dari saku jubahnya. Kemudian lembaran kertas itu diberikan kepada Levi. Pada kertas itu terdapat sebuah gambar simbol bintang terbalik dengan tulisan mantra berhuruf dan aksara kuno di sekelilingnya.

"Satanisme?" tanya Levi curiga.

"Ya, Bapa," jawab Gunther. "Ada praktek satanisme terselubung di kota itu."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini, Gunther?"

"Di sebuah reruntuhan gereja. Saya bertanya kepada seorang pengurusnya yang sedang membersihkan puing-puing gereja itu. Katanya memang benar, dulu ada sekelompok orang yang meminjam ruang bawah tanah gereja untuk praktek Satanisme."

"Demi Tuhan, Satanisme di sebuah gereja? Mereka gila!" geram Levi sambil meremas kertas itu di telapak tangannya.

"Kami awalnya juga tidak percaya, Bapa. Tetapi pengurus gereja itu kemudian menunjukkan kepada kami ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksud. Di sana memang banyak alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan praktek Satanisme. Kemungkinan para pengikutnya telah melanggar aturan sehingga memancing amarah para iblis."

"Pengurus gereja itu kemudian mendata nama 5 orang pengikut Satanisme yang sering datang ke sana," sambung Erd sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas lagi kepada Levi. "Satu di antara nama itu adalah orangtua Eren."

"Bagaimana dia tahu?" tanya Levi, kali ini dia terdengar tegang. "Orangtua Eren adalah penganut Satanisme? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dia memerlukan nama orang-orang itu untuk sekedar pendataan pengunjung gereja sesuai perjanjian. Gereja itu untuk umum. Jika ada orang yang hendak memakai gereja untuk keperluan tertentu, harus mendaftar dulu."

"Yang aku tidak habis pikir adalah mereka mengizinkan penganut Satanisme itu melakukan prakteknya di gereja. Ini sudah di luar nalarku."

Levi menghela nafas dan menyandarkan pungungnya ke kursi. Dia mulai menarik sebuah kesimpulan mengapa Eren bisa sampai mendapat kutukan dari iblis. Orangtuanya, entah ayah atau ibunya, adalah penganut Satanisme. Karena mereka gagal mempertahankan aturan atau janji sucinya, kemarahan iblis itu seharusnya dilampiaskan kepada mereka dan keturunannya. Eren adalah korban perbuatan orangtuanya. Mungkin saudara perempuannya juga terkena kutukan itu. sayangnya dia sudah keburu mati, dan meninggalkan Eren seorang.

"Aku akan membahas hal ini dengan Erwin dan Mike besok," kata Levi kemudian merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap untuk keluar. "Kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing. Saatnya beristirahat. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian."

"Amen, terima kasih, Father Levi," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Keluar dari gedung birokrasi, Levi kembali ke kamar di gedung asramanya. Otaknya terus berputar, mencoba mencerna laporan yang diberikan Erd dan Gunther. Orangtua Eren terlibat dalam praktek terlarang itu. Anak-anaknya mendapat kutukan. Satu orang mati, dan satu orang lagi sedang menjadi incaran mereka.

Eren dalam bahaya!

Ketika Levi berjalan di koridor kamarnya, dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Eren karena mendengar suara dari dalam. Awalnya dia mengira Eren mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tetapi setelah didengar lebih baik, Eren tidak mengigau. Dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Jangan paksa aku!" demikian rintihnya.

Mendengar ini, Levi langsung membuka pintu kamar Eren yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Dia mendapati Eren tengah duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhnya sampai hampir menyentuh punggungnya. Dia pasti merasakan sakit di tempat noda hitam itu berada.

"Eren!" seru Levi mencoba menyadarkan Eren sambil mengguncang bahunya. Namun reaksi Eren kemudian adalah langsung mendorong Levi menjauh darinya sampai pendeta berambut hitam itu jatuh terlentang. Levi mencoba bangun, "Eren! Apa yang-"

Dia melihat kedua mata Eren berkilat berwarna merah, lalu menghilang kembali ke warna matanya semula. Eren seperti hendak meminta maaf karena telah mendorong Levi jatuh. Tetapi sesuatu seperti sedang menyuruhnya marah dan dia mencoba menahan perasaan itu sebisa mungkin.

"Uuuurgh! Tidak! Tidak!" rintih Eren sekali lagi.

Levi bangkit dan langsung menyergap Eren di atas tempat tidur. "Lepaskan aku!" Eren memberontak, namun Levi tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Eren melawannya.

"Dengan nama Tuhan, aku perintahkan kau keluar!" seru Levi mencoba mengusir kekuatan jahat dari tubuh Eren. "Tinggalkan anak ini sendiri! keluar!"

Tak lama kemudian Eren berhenti meronta. Nafasnya tersengal dan kedua matanya menatap Levi yang tengah menyergapnya di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat di kedua sisi bahunya. "Father…Levi…" ucapnya lirih sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk membaca doa sebelum tidur kan?" kata Levi mencoba menenangkan Eren. "Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, hm?"

"Bapa, mereka menyuruhku membunuhmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Uuurrgh!"

"Mereka bisa berbicara padamu karena kau lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur, Eren. Sudah sekarang kembali tidur. Pejamkan matamu."

"Aku ingin memusnahkan mereka, Bapa. Aku ingin bebas, aku ingin lepas dari kutukan mereka. Uuurrgh…"

Kalimat tadi adalah yang terakhir di dengan Levi sebelum kemudian Eren memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Levi melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kedua pergelangan tangan Eren. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajah Eren sudah kembali tenang dalam lelap tidurnya. Gerak naik turun dadanya sudah stabil mengikuti nafasnya.

Levi melepas kalung salibnya, kemudian diletakkan di genggaman telapak tangan Eren. Dia memanjat doa, "Lindungi dia, Tuhan. Lindungi dia selalu…"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : maaf sedikit editing soalnya kemaren buru2 harus pergi ke tempat lemburan dari kantor jadi lupa buat dicek lagi. maaf kalo yang kemaren kurang berkenan isinya. selamat menikmati yang ini ^^a

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Di depan cermin, Levi memastikan dirinya sudah terlihat rapi. Hari ini dia kembali bertugas untuk memimpin doa pagi. Sebelum dia pergi ke altar utama, dia mengunjungi kamar Eren. Dia bermaksud untuk mengajak laki-laki bemata hijau itu ikut bersamanya.

"Eren, kau di dalam?" Levi mencoba mengetuk pintunya, dan dia mendengar Eren menjawabnya dari dalam.

Dia mendapati Eren sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Di tangannya, dia menggenggam kalung salib yang semalam diberikan oleh Levi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Levi menghampirinya.

Eren mengangguk, "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke altar, Bapa. Tapi pergilah lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin berada di sini sebentar."

"Doa pagi di mulai setengah jam lagi. Datang terlambat tidak masalah sebenarnya."

"Kau duluan saja, Bapa. Nanti aku susul."

Levi mengangkat bahu, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun sebelum dia keluar, tiba-tiba Eren memanggilnya lagi, "Father Levi."

"Ya?" jawab Levi saat dia hendak membuka pintu.

"Jika aku membunuh para monster itu, aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan kan?"

"Apa katamu?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Err…lupakan saja. Father Levi, aku akan segera menyusulmu ke altar."

Awalnya Levi hendak membahas lebih lanjut mengenai pernyataan Eren barusan. Tetapi dia sudah ditunggu oleh para jemaat di altar. Dia harus bergegas ke sana sekarang.

-000-

"Selalu bersyukur dan selalu memohon perlindungan kepada-Nya. Selamat pagi, selamat beraktifitas, jemaat sekalian."

Levi menggerakkan tangannya membentuk salib di udara demi memberikan pemberkatan kepada semua jemaatnya. Setelah selesai, satu per satu jemaat berdatangan kepadanya demi meminta air suci. Di antara para jemaat yang datang kepadanya, dia tidak mendapati Eren. Anak itu seharusnya berada di sini sekarang. Selama pemberkatan tadi, dia terlalu fokus pada pembacaan ayat-ayat alkitab dan ritual lainnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang hadir di altar.

Lalu ke mana Eren?

Altar sudah mulai kosong. Levi pun bersiap-siap kembali ke asrama untuk menemui Eren. Namun sebelumnya, dia bertemu dengan Erwin dan Mike yang kebetulan berada di sana mengikuti pemberkatan pagi.

"Erwin, kita akan membaptis Eren hari ini," kata Levi.

"Dia sudah siap?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Sekarang, kau dan Mike yang akan mempersiapkan keperluan pembaptisannya. Aku akan segera kembali ke sini bersamanya."

"Kau yakin dia sudah siap, Levi?" kali ini giliran Mike yang bertanya. "Mempersiapkan orang untuk dibaptis itu butuh waktu. Jika memang dia belum siap, kita bisa melakukannya kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya siap."

"Jangan meragukan aku, Mike," tukas Levi cepat. "Aku yang akan membaptisnya. Aku yang akan membebaskan dia dari segala kutukan itu. Hey Erwin, kau sendiri kan yang bilang padaku untuk selalu menjauhkan Eren dari bahaya?"

"Ya, memang benar," jawab Erwin tegas.

"Maka inilah saatnya…"

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih banyak, Levi langsung meninggalkan altar menuju gedung asrama. Langkahnya begitu cepat, entah kenapa kata-kata Mike barusan membuatnya memikirkan kejadian malam itu.

Eren seperti kerasukan, dia berbicara seakan bukan dia yang berbicara. Sesuatu telah menguasai tubuhnya. Dia perlu memeriksa noda hitam di punggungnya sekali lagi. apa dengan pembaptisan, noda hitam itu bisa hilang?

"Hey, Eren. Mengapa tidak ke altar-" ketika Levi membuka pintu kamar Eren, dia terkejut melihat kamar itu kosong. Dia melihat sekeliling, memastikan keberadaan Eren. Sayangnya dia tidak mendapati anak itu di mana pun. Jantung Levi berdegup kencang. Dia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri, mungkin Eren sedang berada di sana menunggunya kembali dari altar.

"Eren!" dan hasilnya pun nihil. Eren tidak berada di kamarnya. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada pintu lemarinya yang terbuka sedikit. Dia yakin sudah menutup dengan rapat lemarinya sebelum dia pergi tadi. Penasaran, dia membuka pintu lemarinya dan mendapati kotak penyimpanan bayonetnya terbuka. Satu bilah bayonetnya hilang!

Levi menggerutu cemas. Sambil membawa 2 bilah bayonetnya, dia berlari keluar ke bangsal kesehatan. Dia berpapasan dengan Erwin dan Mike saat hendak ke sana.

"Ada apa, Levi? Kenapa berlarian?" tanya Erwin.

"Eren menghilang! Dia pergi membawa bayonetku!" seru Levi terburu-buru. "Aku harus mencarinya sekarang sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu."

"Kau bilang tadi dia ada di kamarnya kan?"

"Sekarang dia tidak ada, Erwin! Lupakan soal pembaptisan! Bantu aku mencarinya dulu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Levi!" seru Mike menahan Levi pergi ke bangsal kesehatan. "Dia tidak berada di gereja. Aku bisa mencium jejaknya. Dia keluar dari sini."

"Aku harap instingmu benar, Mike. Aku akan keluar mencarinya sekarang!"

Dipenuhi perasaan geram dan cemas, Levi menyeruak keluar dari gereja dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari masih pagi, aktifitas warga masih sangat ramai. Apa mungkin Eren berada di antara kerumunan orang ini?

"Father Levi…Father Levi…"

Sebisa mungkin Levi tidak menghiraukan sapaan orang-orang di kota karena dia tidak boleh lengah di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Semakin jauh dia melangkah, akhirnya dia tiba di pinggiran hutan di batas kota. Hutan ini, pikir Levi, adalah tempat dia menemukan Eren pertama kali. Apa mungkin Eren berada di hutan ini sekarang? Untuk apa dia berada di sini? Apa yang dia cari? Kawanan monster?

Benarkah dia hendak memburu kawanan monster yang berada di hutan ini?

"Eren! Keluarlah!" seru Levi mencoba memanggil Eren dari luar hutan. Tetapi dia tidak yakin suaranya akan bisa terdengar oleh Eren.

Dia melangkah memasuki hutan. Matahari masih bersinar di atas sana, tetapi di dalam hutan terlihat remang-remang. Dia menghunus satu bayonetnya, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerangnya.

"Eren!" serunya sekali lagi.

Terdengar suara geraman dari dalam hutan, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Levi. Dia yakin itu pasti Eren. Apa yang dilakukannya? Suara geraman itu apa?

Levi berlari menuju bagian terdalam hutan itu. Sebuah kepulan asap hampir mengaburkan pandangannya. Dari mana sumber asap ini? Dia tidak mencium bau api, tetapi asap ini muncul karena ada sesuatu yang terbakar. Apa Eren berhasil membunuh salah satu monster itu dengan bayonet sucinya? Masalahnya mantra pada bayonet itu harus dinyalakan lebih dulu supaya bisa bekerja. Bagaimana Eren menyalakan mantranya?

"Eren! Apa kau di sana?" sambil terus berjalan, Levi mencoba memanggil Eren. Dari balik kepulan asap itu, dia melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memegang satu bilah bayonet di tangan kanannya. Levi memicingkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah Eren.

"Father Levi…" suara itu terdengar lirih saat memanggil namanya.

Kini kepulan asap itu mulai berangsur hilang. Levi mendapati Eren berbalik menatapnya. Wajahnya penuh bercak darah, juga di pakaiannya. Sorot mata Eren berkilat mengerikan meski tetap berwarna hijau cerah. Di dekat Eren, Levi melihat sosok makhluk tinggi besar berbulu seperti beruang bertelinga serigala terbaring bersimbah darah. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan 3 makhluk yang dibunuh Eren.

"Kaukah yang melakukan ini, Eren?" tanya Levi sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"Mereka pantas mati, Bapa," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum sinis. "Lihatlah, aku berhasil membunuh mereka."

"Kau hanya akan menambah parah kutukan yang ada di dalam dirimu, bodoh! Buang bayonet itu-"

"Tapi memang benar kan?!" tukas Eren memotong pembicaraan Levi. "Mereka yang memberikan kutukan kepadaku. Maka mereka yang harus dimusnahkan. Mereka telah membunuh keluargaku, menghancurkan kota kelahiranku. Mereka harus membayar semuanya!"

"Hentikan berbicara begitu, Eren! Jangan termakan perasaan bencimu!" balas Levi sambil mengarahkan bayonetnya kepada Eren.

"Mengapa kau mengarahkan bayonetmu padaku, Bapa? Kau membenciku?"

"Ukh! Aku benci padamu karena kau pergi tanpa izinku! Kau janji akan datang ke altar untuk pemberkatan pagi. Tetapi kau malah menghilang selagi aku memimpin doa!"

"Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi aku bisa membunuh mereka? Aku melakukan ini juga bukan untukku sendiri, Father Levi. Trost juga sedang dalam bahaya, bukan?"

"Buang bayonet itu jauh, Eren. Ikut aku pulang ke gereja dan kita bicarakan semuanya dengan baik. Erwin, Mike, dan Hanji juga sudah menunggumu."

"Aku harus memburu yang lain, Bapa," Eren mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bayonet yang dipakainya membunuh monster-monster tadi. "Mereka masih menyebar di hutan ini. Aku harus membunuh…ugh…semuanya…uuurgh!"

Sesuatu menguasai tubuh Eren dan membuat laki-laki itu berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Bayonet di tangannya terlepas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua sisi belakang punggungnya. Dia menjerit kesakitan, juga ketakutan, "Huaaaaargh! Aaaaaargh!"

"Eren!" Levi bersiap dengan bayonetnya dan menyalakan mantra sucinya. "Dengan nama Tuhan, lindungi aku. Lindungi Eren, bebaskan Eren!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang punggung Eren, muncul sepasang sayap berwarna kecokelatan. Bentuknya seperti sayap kelelawar yang sangat besar. Eren menggeram dengan suaranya yang sangat menyeramkan. Sosok Eren hampir berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan. Warna matanya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Demi Tuhan, Eren…" melihat perubahan mengerikan ini, Levi sedikit cemas. Dia tidak mau gegabah dalam bertindak. Erwin tidak memberikan perintah apa pun untuk menangani Eren, kecuali menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Sekarang Eren sudah terlanjur masuk dalam kondisi bahaya, "Tidak bisa. Tidak, aku tidak mau membunuhnya. Melukainya pun aku tidak bisa!"

Eren mulai menyerang Levi, masih dalam wujud manusia bersayap besar. Serangannya begitu cepat, bahkan menimbulkan luka gores di pipi Levi. Pendeta berambut hitam itu hanya bisa menghindar, dia tidak mau menyerang. Tetapi jika dia hanya bertahan seperti ini terus, dia yang akan mati selanjutnya. Dia berlari menghindari serangan Eren. Saking cepatnya, dia tidak awas dengan sekelilingnya sehingga kakinya tersangkut pada akar pohon yang mencuat keluar. Dia terjatuh, terguling dua kali dan berakhir dengan posisi berbaring terlentang.

"Ugh!" dia mengeluh sakit di punggung dan kepalanya. Bayonetnya terlempar jauh dari tangannya. Sosok mengerikan Eren tiba-tiba muncul di atasnya. Mereka sangat dekat, Levi bisa melihat kedua mata keemasan Eren berkilat mengerikan. Sengal nafasnya menimbulkan bau busuk. Dua buah taring muncul dari dua sudut bibirnya. Suara geramannya membuat Levi bergidik. Tetapi dia tidak sedikit pun merasa gentar menghadapinya.

"Kau, bocah ingusan!" belum sempat monster Eren menyerangnya, Levi secepatnya mengambil bilah bayonet yang disimpan di balik jubah kepasturannya. "Tenangkan kepalamu, dasar bodoh! Hiyaaaaah!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sosok monster Eren itu menghilang ditelan cahaya terang dan kepulan asap. Eren masih sempat menggeram, tetapi kemudian tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya saat cahaya dan asap itu menyelubunginya. Levi masih terbaring di tanah, nafasnya tersengal dan dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan duduk. Dia mendapati sosok Eren sudah kembali dalam wujud manusia.

Namun sebilah bayonet menancap tepat di jantungnya…

Levi beringsut menghampiri tubuh Eren yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Dia sempat terdiam memandang wajah Eren yang begitu tenang dalam kematiannya. Ya, Eren sudah mati dan dia yang membunuhnya.

"Apa yang…bukan begini…tidak mungkin!" Levi mencengkeram kepalanya, berusaha menyangkal apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Bukan membunuhnya, bukan maksudku! Tidak! Ya Tuhan, bukan begini maksudku!"

Di luar kendalinya, Levi mengguncang tubuh Eren berkali-kali, berharap nyawa anak itu masih berada di sana dan dia masih sempat menolongnya. Tetapi Eren tidak sedikitpun membuka mata, atau menggerakkan anggota tubuh lainnya. Pendeta bermata kelabu itu histeris, karena dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa penuh dan dia tidak bisa berpikir tenang. Apa yang akan dikatakan kepada Erwin mengenai ini? Apakah nantinya dia akan dicap sebagai pembunuh? Dia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk membebaskan Eren. Tetapi bukan begini caranya.

"Bukan begini, Tuhan! Aku mohon, bukan begini caranya!"

Di hadapannya, kemudian muncul kepulan asap berwarna hitam yang membentuk siluet sosok seseorang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dan membawa arit besar di tangan kanannya. Levi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa pandangannya tidak salah. Sosok itu bergerak mendekati jasad Eren yang tergeletak di tanah.

Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu menaikkan arit besarnya dan siap dihujamkan ke dada Eren…

"Menyingkirlah, manusia. Aku perlu mengambil nyawa anak ini," kata sosok bertubuh tinggi besar itu kepada Levi.

"Tunggu dulu, Azrael! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya! Jangan ambil nyawanya!" seru Levi memohon kepada malaikat Azrael.

"Anak ini telah ditakdirkan mati sekarang. Kau seorang pendeta, seharusnya tahu bahwa menunda kematian itu adalah perbuatan mustahil."

"Tetapi tidak mustahil bagimu kan, Azrael? Aku mohon, jangan ambil nyawanya sekarang! Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar dia bisa hidup kembali!"

Dengan membuang segala harga dirinya, Levi berlutut dan membungkuk dalam, serta mengatup kedua tangannya memohon di depan Azrael. Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa itu kemudian merendahkan aritnya dan berkata, "Tuhan tidak mengajarkan manusia tawar menawar soal hidup dan mati."

"Aku tahu, Azrael. Aku tahu…" Levi menekan nada bicaranya serendah mungkin. Dia tidak mau melawan malaikat ini, tapi dia tidak mau mengalah juga. "Jangan cabut nyawanya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Mengapa kau berani berkata begitu, manusia?"

"Karena aku yang akan menjamin hidup dan mati anak ini. Kutukan iblis itu bisa dihapuskan tanpa harus membunuhnya!"

"Meski itu melawan ketetapan Tuhan?" nada bicara Azrael terdengar mengancam.

"Aku siap menanggung segalanya. Kau tidak perlu mengurus dosa-dosaku, Azrael. Katakan saja, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Azrael melihat manusia berbadan kecil di depannya ini memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia terkenal sebagai malaikat yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Perintah Tuhan adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa ditawar-tawar. Nyawa Eren harus dicabut sekarang juga. Tubuh anak itu dipenuhi kutukan iblis, sudah tidak layak lagi hidup di muka bumi. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir akan memberikan pelajaran kepada pendeta berambut hitam itu.

"Siapa namamu, manusia?" tanya Azrael.

"Namaku Levi. Aku pengurus Gereja Suci Trost, juga anggota divisi XIII Iscariot dari gereja pusat," jawab Levi sedikit gemetaran.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Levi. Namun hanya sekali ini saja. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, atau ketiga. Kematian itu tidak bisa ditunda. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kau akan bertukar nyawa dengannya. Setelah ini, kau akan mati. Karena kau berjanji akan menghapus kutukan iblis darinya, maka aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali melalui kekuatan kalung salib yang kau berikan padanya. Secara tidak langsung, dialah yang akan menghidupkanmu."

Levi terdiam mencerna kata-kata Azrael. Malaikat itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku tidak menyebutkan kau akan hidup kembali sebagai manusia biasa. Tubuhmu tidak bertulang dan tidak berdaging walau kau bisa bergerak sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak bisa dilukai, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit."

"Seperti zombie. Begitu maksudmu, Azrael?" tanya Levi. "Aku akan hidup selamanya?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mati, Levi. Tidak ada yang abadi di muka bumi ini. Nyawamu akan berpindah kepada anak itu. Fungsi utamanya adalah untuk mengunci jiwa iblis yang bercokol di dalam dirinya. Sementara nanti, dia akan mempunyai ingatan baru. Dia tidak akan mengingat apa pun kejadian sebelum dia mati. Dia akan tetap membenci monster sepanjang hidupnya. Namun jika dia termakan dalam kebenciannya, dia akan memperpendek usia nyawamu di dalam dirinya."

"Apakah jika usia nyawaku itu sampai pada akhirnya, dia akan kembali berubah menjadi monster? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?"

"Maka itu, penuhilah janjimu kepada anak ini, Levi. Pembaptisan mungkin bisa menghapuskan kutukannya, tetapi tidak menghilangkan jiwa monster yang ada di dalam dirinya. Jauhilah dia dari segala kebencian, jika kau ingin dia tetap hidup."

"Apa aku juga akan mempunyai ingatan baru sepertinya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kehilangan ingatanmu. Akan tiba saat di mana kau harus menyadarkannya. Seperti yang aku bilang, segala yang bernyawa pasti mati. Menjelang kematiannya, kau harus menyadarkannya. Maka itu, gunakan masa hidup yang kuberikan kepada kalian sebaik mungkin."

Levi berdiri menatap Azrael penuh tekad. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini akan menjadi semacam transaksi paling menakutkan di dalam hidupnya. Nyawanya akan berpindah ke tubuh Eren demi mengunci jiwa iblis di dalamnya. Jika Eren tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, nyawanya akan mati dan Eren kembali menjadi monster. Dia sendiri akan hidup seperti zombie. Bisa bergerak seperti manusia, tetapi tidak ada jiwa yang hidup di dalamnya. Tubuhnya tidak akan mengeluarkan darah dan tidak merasakan sakit. Jiwa seorang prajuritnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dia yang menginginkan Eren tetap hidup. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan kepada anak ini, demikian pikirnya. Membunuhnya bukanlah cara untuk menyucikannya.

Haruskah dia mengatakan hal ini kepada Erwin dan yang lainnya? Apakah dia masih bisa hidup sebagai seorang pendeta pengurus gereja dan prajurit Iscariot? Bagaimana dengan Eren dan ingatan barunya? Kehidupan apa yang akan dijalaninya nanti?

"Azrael..."

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : mohon maaf kalo ceritanya agak ngarang. Ini semuanya murni karangan saya. Kematian tidak bisa ditawar. But this is just a story. Kalo kurang berkenan, saya mohon jangan FLAME cerita ini. silakan untuk tidak membacanya. Terima kasih ^^a

Chapter 6 coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : terima kasih untuk semua pembaca sampai di chapter 5 kemarin. Kali ini saya akan membuat chapter 6 di mana saya akan menambah beberapa karakter baru lagi. Point of view akan saya ganti ke karakter baru. Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 6-

**Stohess Central Holy Church**

Pemandangan indah di taman Gereja Besar Stohess begitu menenangkan pikiran pendeta paruh baya bernama Nile Hawk yang ketika itu sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja pimpinan utama gereja, Pope Darius Zackley. Tidak biasanya pemimpin besar itu memanggilnya langsung ke ruang kerjanya. Pasti ada tugas penting yang harus dikerjakannya, dan tidak berada di dalam gereja. Pendeta berwajah cekung itu sudah sering ditugaskan ke luar gereja untuk menangani masalah fatal. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Gereja Besar Stohess sering mendapat laporan dari beberapa gereja mengenai serangan monster dalam jumlah besar.

"Akankah nantinya peperangan antara umat manusia dan para monster itu benar-benar terjadi?" gumam Nile saat dia sudah tiba di depan ruang kerja pimpinannya. Dia mengetuk pintu, dan langsung mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Dia pun langsung masuk dan memberi hormat kepada pria berambut perak dan berkumis itu.

"Berkah untuk kita semua, Nile. Silakan duduk," sambut Pope Darius.

"Ada perintah untuk saya, Your Holiness?" tanya Nile.

"Kau masih ingat Father Erwin Smith yang sekarang kutugaskan di Trost? Dia mengirim surat padaku kemarin sore," Pope Darius kemudian memberikan kepada Nile selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan Erwin.

Nile mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Di luar dugaan, wilayah Trost juga diserang kawanan monster. Awal mulanya juga sama seperti wilayah lainnya. Hewan ternak mulai hilang satu per satu, kemudian ditemukan sisa tulang belulang hewan ternak di dalam hutan. Jejak kaki juga cakar tajam misterius ditemukan di lokasi penyerangan. Tak lama setelahnya, 2 atau 3 monster masuk ke pemukiman dan menyerang warga. Korban tewas tidak kurang dari 20 orang. Tidak sedikit juga dari mereka dikabarkan menghilang. Selain menyerang fisik, monster-monster itu juga menyerang secara kejiwaan. Kasus kerasukan meningkat drastis, para pengurus gereja sampai kuwalahan menanganinya.

"Sampai pemerintah saja angkat tangan. Apa yang harus saya lakukan menanggapi ini, Your Holiness?" tanya Nile sambil melipat kembali surat itu dan diletakkan di meja.

"Pergilah ke Trost bersama orang-orang pilihanmu, Nile," jawab Pope Darius. "Temui Erwin. Rasanya ada hal lain yang mereka hadapi selain serangan monster."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau kenal pendeta muda bernama Levi?"

"Ya, saya kenal dia."

"2 bulan yang lalu dia baru menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki dari serangan monster di hutan Trost. Anak itu mendapat kutukan iblis."

"Kemudian anak itu tinggal di gereja mereka?"

"Dia berada di bawah pengawasan Levi. Seminggu yang lalu mereka telah membaptis anak itu. Aku ingin kau memeriksanya. Khawatirnya, serangan kawanan monster ke Trost dipicu oleh keberadaan anak itu."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan jika nanti sudah bertemu dengannya, Your Holiness?"

Pope Darius menghela nafas, "Musnahkan."

"Menurut Anda, dia pantas di musnahkan?" tanya Nile sedikit terkejut dengan perintah Pope Darius. "Meski dia dalam wujud manusia, Anda tetap ingin anak itu untuk dimusnahkan? Apa dia begitu berbahaya?"

"Jika kau ingin mematikan sebuah pohon, cukup dengan memangkas akarnya maka pohon itu akan mati. Jika kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah, carilah akar permasalahannya. Kau mengerti maksudku, Nile?"

Pria berwajah cekung itu sempat terdiam, kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah, saya akan segera berangkat ke sana. Berapa lama saya harus pergi?"

"Jika urusanmu di sana sudah selesai, cepatlah kembali. Jangan lupa mengirimkan laporan kepadaku untuk setiap perkembangannya. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu dalam perjalanan dan mengerjakan tugasku."

"Amen."

Nile Dawk adalah pengurus gereja pusat sekaligus petinggi divisi XIII Iscariot. Dia merupakan rekan sebaya Erwin dan Mike, juga senior untuk Levi. Mereka sama-sama dididik di gereja pusat. Nile tadinya juga ditugaskan di sebuah gereja di wilayah Utgard. Kemudian ditarik kembali ke gereja pusat karena Pope Darius menginginkan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya untuk memimpin Iscariot. Nile bukan pemimpin utamanya, dia hanya penanggung jawab. Pope Dariuslah yang sebenarnya pemimpin divisi rahasia itu.

Setelah sekian lama bertugas kembali di gereja pusat, Nile jarang diturunkan untuk menangani masalah penting macam yang diberikan Pope Darius tadi. Serangan kawanan monster ke pemukiman penduduk ini agak mengganggu pikirannya. Dia bersyukur Stohess menjadi wilayah yang terbebas dari serangan mengerikan itu.

Tuhan sedang menguji wilayah lainnya, terlebih lagi Trost…

Nile kemudian pergi ke ruang makan, tempat prajurit muda Iscariot sedang beristirahat dari jam belajar mereka. Sontak semua orang yang melihatnya datang langsung berhenti makan dan berdiri untuk memberi hormat. "Father Nile, selamat siang!" sapa mereka serentak.

Pria berwajah cekung ini hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaan mereka. Sambil berjalan, dia memandang berkeliling mencari orang yang kira-kira mampu mengikutinya pergi ke Trost. Langkahnya kemudian berhenti pada dua orang prajurit muda di barisan belakang meja makan. Satu orang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata keemasan, satunya lagi seorang perempuan berambut ekor kuda bewarna cokelat.

"Kirschtein, Brause, ikut aku sekarang," perintahnya kepada kedua prajurit itu.

"Baik, Father Nile!" jawab keduanya kompak.

Mereka keluar dari ruang makan dan pergi menuju taman gereja. Kedua prajurit muda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa tiba-tiba Nile mengajak mereka keluar dari ruang makan tanpa menyuruh mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dulu. Karena mereka wajib taat atas perintah pemimpin, mereka tidak punya pilihan kecuali menurutinya.

"Ada apa, Father Nile?" tanya prajurit laki-laki bernama Jean Kirschtein.

Langkah Nile kemudian berhenti, "Aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk mengerjakan misi khusus dari Pope Darius."

"Mengenai serangan monster di beberapa daerah, Bapa?" tanya prajurit perempuan bernama Sasha Brause.

"Negeri ini memang sedang mengalami serangan kawanan monster. Meski serangan itu tidak merata ke semua daerah, tetapi jika tidak ditangani ini akan menjadi bencana besar untuk umat manusia."

"Ke mana kita akan pergi kali ini?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Trost, Kirschtein. Berdasarkan laporan yang aku dapat, wilayah itu mendapat serangan paling parah. Ada sesuatu yang memicu para monster untuk datang ke wilayah itu."

"Maksud Anda, mereka seperti mendekati sesuatu di sana?"

"Ya, Brause. Dan aku perlu kemampuan indera penciumanmu untuk menemukannya. Juga kau, Kirschtein, kau adalah prajurit muda paling handal di sini. Michael's Sword yang kau punya akan menjadi alat pertahanan untuk kita bertugas di sana."

"Anda yakin kita memerlukan kekuatan pedang suci itu untuk bertugas? Apakah ini misi yang sangat berbahaya, Father Nile?"

Pendeta berwajah cekung itu sempat terdiam, kemudian mencoba menjawab, "Kalian pasti meyakini, bahwa iblis juga manusia."

Jean dan Sasha saling bertukar pandang, masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Nile. Pria berkumis dan berjanggut tipis itu melanjutkan, "Kita sudah sering kali berhadapan dengan monster berbagai rupa yang mengerikan. Sifat ganas dan liar mereka nyaris membuat kita kuwalahan ketika melawan mereka. Sudah berapa banyak dari mereka yang mati di tangan kalian? Pernahkah kalian menemukan salah satunya adalah dalam wujud manusia?"

"Jadi, kita akan berhadapan dengan monster dalam wujud manusia kali ini. Tapi…" Jean sedikit sangsi dengan perkataan Nile. "Bukankah itu sama dengan kita berhadapan dengan manusia, Bapa?"

"Apa perintah dari Pope Darius, Bapa?" tanya Sasha.

Nile meredupkan pandangannya ketika menatap Jean dan Sasha, "Memusnahkannya."

-000-

**Trost Borderline Forest**

Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, Nile dan dua orang prajurit pilihannya, Jean dan Sasha langsung berangkat menuju Trost. Ketiganya mengendarai kuda supaya lebih cepat sampai tujuan. Jarak Stohess menuju Trost cukup jauh, dan cukup memakan waktu jika harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Mereka pergi dari pagi tepat saat matahari terbit, dan sudah tiba di hutan perbatasan Trost kira-kira lewat dari tengah hari. Nile menyeka keringatnya dan menghentikan langkah kudanya. Dia lalu menghunus sebilah bayonet di tangan kanannya, "Pelankan langkah kuda kalian. Kita akan masuk ke hutan ini."

Berdasarkan laporan yang diterima Nile, para monster itu banyak yang berdiam di hutan ini. Warga Trost mulai menghindari hutan ini sejak terjadi begitu banyak penyerangan. Mereka yang tinggal di dekat hutan pun langsung memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ugh!" saat melangkah lebih dalam ke hutan, Sasha sontak menutup hidungnya. Indera penciumannya begitu tajam, sampai bau busuk dari kejauhan pun bisa diciumnya. "Benar-benar membuat perutku mual!"

"Ada apa, Brause?" tanya Nile.

"Mereka di sekitar sini, Bapa," jawab Sasha masih menutup hidungnya. "Sepertinya mereka sedang mengawasi kita."

Nile baru akan bertanya kembali, pandangannya tertuju pada sisa tulang hewan yang rata-rata semuanya berkaki empat. Inilah hewan ternak yang hilang milik warga Trost, berdasarkan surat yang dikirimkan Erwin ke gereja pusat. Dia kemudian melompat turun dari kudanya, mengingat tali kemudinya di batang pohon dan meneruskan penelusurannya dengan berjalan kaki. Dia menutup hidungnya karena tidak tahan dengan bau busuk di sekelilingnya. Selain tulang binatang, dia terkejut menemukan beberapa potongan tulang manusia. Monster-monster itu menyerang warga, dan menculiknya untuk dimakan di hutan. Inilah orang-orang yang dikabarkan menghilang. Mereka sudah ditemukan, dan tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Mengerikan sekali…" gumam Jean juga menutup hidungnya. "Bapa, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kalian bersiaplah," kata Nile. "Aku akan mencoba menyebarkan mantra segel di hutan ini agar monster-monster itu tidak bisa bergerak."

"Siap!" jawab Jean dan Sasha serentak.

Hutan yang begitu hening dan gelap, kemudian mendapat hembusan angin dan berputar di sekeliling Nile. Pria berwajah cekung itu mengangkat tinggi bayonetnya. "Dengan nama Tuhan, sucikan tempat ini," dari balik jubah kepasturannya, keluar begitu banyak lembaran kertas bertuliskan ayat-ayat suci Alkitab. Kertas-kertas itu melayang dan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mereka ditancap di batang pohon menggunakan jarum-jarum emas. Seketika hutan itu diselimuti pendaran cahaya tipis berwarna emas. Setelah mantra itu selesai bekerja, tiba-tiba dari kedalaman hutan terdengar suara geraman.

"Father Nile!" Jean melompat dan mendarat di depan Nile demi melindungi pendeta paruh baya itu. Pedang Archangel Michael miliknya terhunus siaga. Di sampingnya juga ada Sasha yang siaga dengan busur dan anak panahnya. "Anda berhasil memancing mereka keluar. Sekarang giliran kami yang memusnahkan mereka," kata Jean tegas.

"Berhati-hatilah," Nile memperingati mereka. "Kita belum tahu monster apa yang akan kita hadapi sekarang."

Terdengar suara langkah berat dan cepat bergerak mendekati mereka. Dari balik pepohonan, muncullah sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dan bermata merah menyala menggeram menakuti mereka. Setidaknya ada 4 monster yang keluar. Tubuh monster itu seperti beruang, dan kepalanya mirip serigala. Cakar-cakar tajam mereka berkilat mengerikan. Mereka menggeram marah karena terkena dampak mantra suci yang disebar Nile.

"Serang mereka!" perintah Nile.

Jean berlari lebih dulu. Dia melompat dan bertolak dari pohon ke pohon untuk menyerang monster itu. "Hiyah!" pedangnya menebas satu kepala monster dan membiarkan tubuh besarnya tumbang ke tanah. Laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu melompat lagi dan menyerang monster lainnya.

Kemudian disusul Sasha dengan serangan anak panahnya. Tidak disangka monster lainnya pun bermunculan dan mulai menyerang mereka. Monster yang dihadapi Sasha bertubuh mirip seperti manusia tetapi menggeram seperti serigala. Perempuan berambut ekor kuda itu menarik satu anak panah dan dilepas ke udara. Kemudian dari atas sana muncul hujan panah yang kemudian membakar tubuh monster lainnya.

"Sasha, sebelah sini!" Jean memanggil Sasha untuk membantunya melawan monster bertubuh besar itu. Jean sudah melumpuhkan setidaknya 3 monster. Tetapi sepertinya masih banyak lagi yang harus dimusnahkan. Sasha melompat mengejar Jean masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

"Di mana mereka, Jean?" tanya Sasha sambil berlari bersama Jean.

"Mereka punya sarang di balik bebatuan itu. Gunakan anak panahmu untuk memancing mereka keluar. Biar aku yang akan memusnahkan mereka dengan pedangku."

"Baiklah!"

Keduanya tiba di sebuah bukit kecil berbatu. Bukit itu mempunyai ceruk dalam. Jean bisa mendengar suara geraman dari dalam sana. Sasha mulai menembak beberapa anak panah untuk memancing para monster keluar dari ceruk itu. "Keluarlah kalian makhluk terkutuk!" seru Sasha mencoba memancing mereka lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara derap langkah berat menuju luar ceruk.

"Menyingkir dari sana, Sasha!" seru Jean sambil mengangkat pedang sucinya. Pedang itu mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya emas dan sebuah kilatan listrik. "Hiyaaaah!" Jean kemudian mengayun pedangnya dan menimbulkan sekelebat sinar dan kilatan cahaya yang mampu meledakkan beberapa monster yang baru keluar dari ceruk. Suara geraman putus asa mereka terdengar menggema di hutan ini.

Kedua prajurit ini berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Nampaknya mereka sudah berhasil mengurangi populasi monster di hutan ini. Mereka tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi yang harus dimusnahkan. Setidaknya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa di sinilah para monster itu bersarang. Jika masih ada penyerangan lagi, maka hutan ini harus dimusnahkan demi mencegah kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Sasha, kita belum pernah berhadapan dengan monster besar seperti itu kan?" tanya Jean sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Kita memang belum pernah ditugaskan jauh dari Stohess," jawab Sasha sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya. "Permasalah di Utgard sebulan yang lalu tidak separah di sini, Jean. Kau lihat tulang belulang di sekeliling kita tadi?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Mengerikan sekali…"

"Kerja bagus, Kirschtein dan Brause," kemudian Nile menghampiri mereka. Meski Nile tidak turun berperang, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menggunakan senjatanya untuk berperang. Dia memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua prajurit baru ini untuk menunjukkan hasil pelatihan mereka selama dididik di gereja pusat. "Aku perlu memasang mantra segel di jalan keluar kita nanti agar jejak kita tidak tercium kawanan monster lainnya. Hutan Trost ini begitu luas, kita tidak boleh lengah."

"Ya, Bapa."

"Ambil kuda kalian. Kita keluar dari sini."

Mereka mulai bergerak keluar dari hutan. Namun tepat ketika mereka tiba di pinggiran hutan, suara geraman monster kembali terdengar dan mereka tidak dalam kondisi siaga. Kuda-kuda mereka gelisah. Masing-masing sudah siap dengan senjata mereka. Geraman monster itu semakin dekat, begitu cepat melangkah, dan…

Ketiganya sudah memejamkan mata dan siap menerima segala kemungkinannya. Mereka mengira monster itu akan menyerang mereka, tetapi kemudian mereka melihat monster itu ambruk di depan mereka. Sosok seseorang mengenakan jubah kepasturan berwarna abu-abu muncul dari balik badan besar monster itu. Darah segar menetes dari ujung bayonet sucinya. Pendeta berbadan kecil dan berambut hitam itu memandang ke arah monster yang sudah ambruk. Kedua mata kelabu pucatnya kemudian beralih pada Nile, Jean, dan Sasha.

"Aku akan bicara dengan kalian nanti," kata pendeta itu sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam hutan. Kemudian dia memanggil seseorang di belakangnya, "Eren, kita masuk."

Orang yang dipanggilnya tadi langsung bergegas mengikutinya masuk ke hutan. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu mengeluarkan dua pistol dari kedua sisi pinggangnya. Ketia dia berpapasan dengan Nile, Jean, dan Sasha, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menyapa mereka.

"Father Nile, siapa mereka?" tanya Jean.

Alih-alih menjawab, Nile mengajak keduanya untuk mengikuti kedua orang tadi ke dalam hutan. Dalam hatinya, Nile sudah menduga kedua orang tadi adalah yang akan ditemuinya pertama kali saat tiba di Trost. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka di saat seperti ini.

Nile dan dua orang prajuritnya tengah melihat pendeta berbadan kecil tadi sedang berurusan dengan monster besar yang wujudnya berbeda dengan yang mereka tangani di awal tadi. Meski badannya kecil, gerakan pendeta itu begitu lincah melompat ke sana kemari sambil mengayun bayonet sucinya. Monster berbadan besar itu langsung tumbang hanya dengan beberapa kali tebasan.

Sementara itu pendeta satunya, laki-laki bermata hijau, berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Dia mengawasi setiap gerak gerik pendeta berbadan kecil itu. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kalung salib emas yang mengalung di lehernya. Nile memperhatikan anak itu dari jauh, sedikit curiga karena dia tidak membawa senjata apa pun. Kedua mata hijaunya tidak lepas dari pendeta berbadan kecil yang kini sedang berkutat melawan monster besar lainnya.

"Ack!" tiba-tiba pendeta berbadan kecil itu berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh di tanah. Monster yang dilawannya sudah mati, tetapi nampaknya dia terluka karena dia terlihat mencengkeram bahu kanannya.

"Father Levi!" seru laki-laki bermata hijau itu sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Di sisi lain, Jean hendak menyusulnya. Tetapi Nile keburu mencengahnya. "Kenapa, Bapa?" tanya Jean.

"Lihat," tukasnya cepat, sambil menyuruh Jean melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tadi.

Levi duduk bersandar di bebatuan sambil memegangi baju kanannya yang terluka…bukan, itu bukan luka. Bahu kanannya hancur berantakan! Tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari sana, melainkan seperti rapuhan atau kepingan bebatuan yang terhantam benda keras.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Bapa?" tanya Eren cemas.

"Cepat, Eren..." ucap Levi lirih.

Eren mengangkat kalung salibnya dan membaca doa dalam bahasa Latin. Salib emas itu mengeluarkan cahaya, pendarannya mengenai bahu Levi yang hancur berantakan. Ajaibnya, bahunya kemudian kembali pada bentuk semula, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Pendaran cahaya itu menghilang, Levi kemudian menggerakkan tangannya tanpa ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Ini lebih baik," kata Levi sambil memutar bahunya yang baru disembuhkan Eren.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai. Saatnya kembali ke gereja," kata Eren sambil membantu Levi berdiri.

Keduanya kemudian menghampiri ketiga orang yang mereka temui di luar hutan tadi. Levi bertelak pinggang dan berbicara dengan Nile, "Pope Darius yang mengirimmu kemari, Nile?"

"Ya, beliau yang menyuruhku kemari," jawab Nile tegas. "Kau…sehat, Levi?"

Levi mendengus tertawa, "Seperti yang kau lihat, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja. Ada Eren yang selalu menyembuhkan lukaku."

"Menyembuhkanmu?" Nile mulai curiga. "Kau baru saja terluka diserang monster dan dia menyembuhkanmu begitu cepat?"

"Kau datang kemari tentunya ingin bertemu dengan Erwin kan?" Levi mengelak. Pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada dua orang di belakang Nile. "Anak buahmu, Nile?"

"Ini Jean Kirschtein dan Sasha Brause. Mereka anggota Iscariot dan bertugas di Stohess."

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti perkenalannya. Hari mulai gelap, para monster akan beraksi lagi setelah ini. Sebaiknya kita menghindar dari bahaya."

Levi dan Eren berjalan lebih dulu, Nile dan kedua anak buahnya berjalan di belakang mereka. Demi menjaga rasa hormatnya, mereka memilih berjalan kaki dan menuntun kuda mereka.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di sebelah barat kota Trost…

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya mendadak buntu jadi kehilangan ide buat lanjutin. Sesuai janji, ini dia chapter 6. Yup! Saya menambahkan Nile, Jean, dan Sasha dalam cerita ini. Maaf kalo semuanya OOC, maaf juga kalo kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya.

Chapter 7 coming up next!


End file.
